


Coming of the storms

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [1]
Category: EverQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Summary: Maewyn is a freeblood - a vampire created by magic. She is also a fury, able to call down storms and wreak havoc upon her enemies. This story is a part of her background story.





	Coming of the storms

In a distant past, the gods finally grew weary with the insolence, selfishness and greed displayed by their creations. They abandoned Norrath and all its creatures, causing a tear in the web of life - the delicate fabric of reality where Norrath nestled. The laws of nature themselves were abolished as the very gods who personified them vanished. Thus dawned the Age of Cataclysms, when the lands of Norrath were torn asunder by natural disasters - earthquakes, floods, storms. The moon of Luclin exploded and pieces of it came crashing down on Norrath to cause the death of many. Refugees - survivors clinging to life with claws, hands and paws – gathered in the great human cities of Freeport and Qeynos to seek shelter from the raging elements. Some refused to abandon their homes and stayed behind with their families, struggling to re-build their lives in midst of chaos. Most of them were torn from life as earth, sea and sky wreaked havoc upon the face of Norrath.

It was in this time of fear, death and storms that an elven child watched her village being swallowed by the earth. She had been out in the woods all day with her mother to gather healing herbs, and they were returning home to start on supper, following the winding forest path together. As they reached the brink of the forest, the path lead down a canyon to a group of tiny houses huddled together. _Home._

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the skies. Within seconds the first drops of rain fell, and the sound of thunder crashed down on them. They started running towards the village, hand in hand. The wind quickly picked up speed, whipping at the trees and bushes. The earth growled angrily in response, heaving and shuddering beneath their feet. The girl lost her balance and fell to her knees, her small hand slipping from her mother’s grasp. Deafened by the rumbling roar of thundering skies and the storm clawing at the surface of the world, she watched her mother’s lips move but she could not make out the words.

Heavy clouds tumbled low across blood drenched skies and with a low, pained moan, the earth opened her mouth to swallow the cursed children of the gods. Her mother cried out as masses of stone, soil and mud broke free and slid into the great crack in the earth; houses and villagers tumbling down into it. The girl remained frozen in place; eyes wide in shock. Spruces and pines were ripped from the ground by the furious storm as if they were nothing more than delicate strands of grass. Ultra-slowly, the hurricane tore up a great oak and hurled it towards her mother who barely had time to scream before death smashed into her.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Maewyn stood, trembling at the wrath of nature, her blood pulsating in rhythm with the rumble of the earth. She lifted her small hands towards the skies, a screamed ripped from her lungs. _Her home, her family, her friends. All gone._ They had been helpless before the power of nature’s fury. _Helpless._

And as the storms whirled around her, the child Maewyn smiled eerily, vowing that one day this power would be hers.


End file.
